


A Surprising Declaration & Proposal:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confession, Consensual, Dinner, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with something for Valentine's Day, Will the blond love it?, Is he gonna be thrilled?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the end of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Declaration & Proposal:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with something for Valentine's Day, Will the blond love it?, Is he gonna be thrilled?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the end of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a very charmed life, He was doing the job that he loves now, & he has a hot boyfriend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams to boot, who moved in with him two years ago, along with his precious children, Charlie & Grace, who he would do anything for, He also made sure to make time for himself, once in awhile, but that night was about Danny, & showing him how much he loves him.

 

The Blond was so amazed that his lover accomplished the task, that he had planned, They were on their private beach, laying on a blanket, where Steve was grilling up some steaks, Danny was laying against him watching, & drinking the wonderful wine, that the Five-O Commander picked out, to go with the meal. "I still can't believe that you pulled this off", Danny said in awe & amazement, He continued on saying, "This is so wonderful, & one of the most romantic things you ever had done in our relationship". Steve said looking up at him for a second, "I still got some charm", "You got a lot of charm left, Babe", They shared a kiss, & Steve went back to what he was doing, while Danny just enjoyed himself.

 

Once, Steve had the steaks to where he wants for now, he subtly took out the ring box, that he had hidden his jeans, & thought to himself, **"It's now or never"** , & he cleared his throat, & Danny gave him his full attention, & was instantly on alert, "Are you okay, Babe ?", he asked with concern, Steve smiled, & was touched that he cared always about his well-being, & said reassuringly, "I am, Danno, I got to tell you something before I lose my nerve, Please don't interrupt or say anything, til I am done, Okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective nodded & said gesturing towards him, "Go on, Baby, I am listening", The Handsome Brunette took a deep breath & sighed, gathering his thoughts, as he prepared himself for what he has to say.

 

"I love you, Daniel Williams, Hell, I am in love with you," Danny was taken back with that, but he kept his mouth shut, & let Steve continue talking, Steve smiled sadly, "I thought my life at first was gonna be bachelorhood, or worse, I end up dying alone, You gave me a new outlook on my life, I am forever grateful for that", Danny had tears in his eyes, as he was touched by the speech Steve was making. "You gave me a family, kids, & I love those kids to pieces, Just so you know", Danny nodded, Steve said, "I had a lot of missions, All successful, But I have one more mission left, That is to make you the happiest man in the world, So Daniel "Danno" Williams, Will you do the honor of marrying me ?", he asked hopefully, as he showed him the ring, & waited for his answer.

 

"Yes, Yes, A hundred times yes, Steve !", he exclaimed with happiness, Steve let out a sigh of relief, & put the ring on Danny's proper finger. They kissed for awhile, as to celebrate their engagement. After awhile, Steve focused on finishing making their romantic dinner, "How do you like your steak ?", "Medium Rare", Danny said with a smile, as he resumed his position, Steve took one look at him, & said with a sigh, "That's my kind of a man", & resumed his grilling. Danny said with a smirk, "You know what make it medium, This is gonna take awhile", Steve looked at him once again, said, "Now, Wait a minute", & put the lid on it, & set it to warm.

 

"Yeah ?", Steve asked with a smile, "Yeah", The Blond in affirmative, & then he turned his hunky navy man, "You have been such a good boy lately, & on the last couple of cases, You deserve to be rewarded too, Babe". He stripped them both in seconds flat, He tortured the exquisite body in front of him, like he was a last meal. "GAWWWD....DANNNY!!!", Steve was shouting, as he lets out his release, Danny was torturing his nipples, like a pro, & they became so sensitive, The Navy Seal tried to get away from the pleasurable torture, but couldn't cause Danny was restraining him. Steve flipped him over, & returned the favor with vigor.

 

Danny got it good, as he was giving, He couldn't believe that his lover was in tune with everything that was about him, & the former detective from New Jersey was enjoying the sensations, & was at the edge, but was denied by Steve, who said with smile, & said, "We cum together", & they ended up having so many orgasms, especially from the way Steve was treating, his erection, & cock. 

 

Finally, After a good meal, They embraced each other, & held each other like that, as they watched the sunset, then the stars started to show. "Mmmm, I love you, Danny, Happy Valentine's Day, Baby", Danny said with a smile, "I love you too, Super Seal, Happy Valentine's Day, Babe", & they continued to look at the starry sky, til they fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the future & the next chapter in their lives.

 

The End.


End file.
